Through the Eyes of A Dream Demon
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Freddy has been haunting the dreams of Kim Baster for the past few weeks. Now it's time to end it. Rated T.


**Through the Eyes of a Dream Demon**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street**

Freddy sat alone in the dark room. In his ungloved hand he held a glass of blood-red wine from which he would take sips periodically. He was reading a comic book depicting his past murders. Freddy didn't have time to finish it however. Soon she would fall asleep and then it would be time to get to work.

Her name was Kim Baster. She and her parents moved into 1428 Elm Street about a month ago. Freddy had been haunting her for about three weeks. The nightmares started simple enough, just standard naked in public and teeth falling out dreams. They began to turn aggressively nasty as the nights went on, involving dead children and slime. Freddy found great pleasure in Kim's pain and fear as he did with all his victims. That was until last night when Kim managed to rip off a piece of Freddy's sweater. She pulled it from the dream realm into her reality.

It wasn't the torn fabric that pissed Freddy off. He already fixed it with his dream powers. No, it was the fact that now Kim knew of Freddy's weakness. Freddy knew that if Kim managed to pull him out of the dream realm then it would all be over for him. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

That's why tonight he had to finish her off.

Suddenly, he felt her presence. He smiled, his rotten teeth glistening in the dark.

"Time to play."

Freddy got out his chair, set the wine and the comic book on a nearby table, and approached a doorway that was the only exit. To get to the boiler room, where Kim was, Freddy had to walk through a dark corridor with four open doorways, two on each side.

The first one held Freddy's earliest memories as a baby. He was being uneasily held by his birth mother Amanda Krueger, also known as Sister Mary Helena. She was not cradling or playing with Freddy. Just holding him and listening to his cries with disgust on her face. This was understandable, considering that the baby she held was the result of her being raped hundreds of times by lunatics she was taking care of over the winter. Freddy always hated his biological mother. There was absolutely no love between them. To Amanda, Freddy was a curse. To Freddy, Amanda was a bitch.

The next doorway held Freddy's childhood memories. He was surrounded by an entire class of kids who were throwing pencils, scissors, and anything else they could find at him. "Bastard Son of A Hundred Maniacs!" They shouted. Later that day, Freddy caught a squirrel in a rat trap and beat it to death with a stick. Killing animals. There was something about having power over something weaker than himself that made Freddy happy and allowed him to get through his wretched childhood.

The third doorway showed Freddy in his teen years. At the time his was under the care of a man named Mr. Underwood. Underwood was anything but nice however. He would beat Freddy with a belt over the tiniest mistake. By then, Freddy had graduated from killing animals to self-harm. In this particular memory, Freddy was slicing his stomach open with a sharp razor. Mr. Underwood came down stairs with his belt, ready to give Freddy his "medicine." Freddy loved this memory. It was the first time he committed murder. He loved the look on Underwood's face as he slit his throat with the blade.

The fourth and final doorway held the most painful memories: his adult life. He was married to a women named Loretta. They had a daughter together and named her Katherine. Life was good for Freddy. But he couldn't ignore his need to kill for long. After seeing his daughter's pet cat claw the side of his couch one night, Freddy designed his infamous glove. He took four blades and attached them to a right-handed glove. This became his most prized possession and with it, he slaughtered 20 children. This earned him the nickname the Springwood Slasher. Then came the day Loretta found out about his "special work." In a blind fit of rage, Freddy beat her to death in front of Katherine who he then swore to secrecy. Despite this, Katherine did tell her teacher and they arrested him.

Freddy felt really sad passing through that final memory. Back then he really tried his hardest to be a good person. But the world was just too cruel. Freddy grew up without love and therefore couldn't understand it. He looked back at the doorway just in time to see his death. He remembered the horrible agony of his skin melting, his blood boiling, and his bones turning into dust. He remembered ripping off his trench coat in the immense heat. All because some dumbass signed the search warrant in the wrong spot. He also remembered the three serpentine dream demons that came to him in his dying moments and the deal he made with them. That day, Freddy exchanged his mortal life for a new reality. Death in exchange for a rebirth.

Freddy shook his head clear of these thoughts. This was no time for a trip down memory lane. He had a job to do.

When Freddy finally reached the boiler room, he was greeted by three children, two boys and one girl, all dressed in white. Freddy knew these kids all too well. They were the sprits of the children he murdered as a human, now bound to him for all eternity.

"You know what to do." Freddy growled. The young trio ran away from Freddy and he followed them. They would find her for him. Then they would lead him to her with their rhyme. Not even a minute had passed and Freddy could already hear the chant.

"1, 2 Freddy's coming for you."

He walked toward the sound.

"3, 4 Better lock your door."

He began flickering his claws in anticipation of the upcoming kill.

"5, 6 Grab your crucifix."

He could see the familiar and terrified face of his future victim.

"7, 8 Gonna stay up late."

He began dragging his blades against the wall as he approached her. The noise didn't bother him but it sure bothered her.

"9, 10 Never sleep again."

Freddy was now face to face with Kim. She had long black hair, smooth creamy skin, and was clad only in a long white nightgown. Indeed she was beautiful. It was almost a shame Freddy had to kill her tonight.

Almost.

"Tonight's the night you meet your maker." Freddy said. He raised his blades to her. "Any last words?"

"Just one." Kim pulled out a cross from behind her back. It materialized into a sword and with it, Kim sliced Freddy's right arm off. Blackish-green blood spurted from the stump as his arm fell to the floor. Freddy howled in agony. Kim picked up the severed arm and waved it at Freddy mockingly.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya?" She teased.

Freddy looked down at the stump that used to be his right arm. If he were in the real world, the blood would be dark red.

"You said just one and then used a whole sentence. Freddy's arm snapped out of his stump and flexed his blades, good as new. "Why don't you leave one-liners to the professionals?" Freddy gestured to the severed arm Kim was holding which had now turned into a slithering python. Panicked, Kim threw the snake at Freddy and ran away.

"You won't get far bitch!" He said as he dodged the snake and gave chase. "You're in my world now!"

"It may be your world." Kim was heading toward a dead end. Suddenly, wings sprouted from her bare back and she took flight, puncturing a hole through the boiler room. "But it's my dream."

Freddy wasn't bothered by this. He spouted black wings from his own back and took off, flying through the same hole. They were both now outside the boiler room, flying over an endless car graveyard. Freddy saw Kim in the distance and increased his speed, losing his hat in the process. It didn't matter. He'd reclaim it later.

As he was gaining on her, Freddy could see the four huge claw marks on her left arm, the other thing she took from their last encounter. Freddy smiled upon seeing those scars. He was gonna make them bigger. He raised his gloved hand ready to strike when Kim, out of the blue, veered around and kicked the glove right off his hand.

"Nice try, baldy!"

She punched him square in the face and Freddy found himself plummeting to the earth. He crashed among some cars. He was bleeding from his head and arms. His left arm was broken and his sweater was ripped open, revealing the mortified faces of the hundreds of tortured souls dwelling inside him. Despite all this, he managed to get up on his feet while Kim flew around like a giant fly.

"You're not even scary! You're not even scary!" Kim teased. It reminded Freddy of the torment he endured as a child. Those chants. Those horrible, mocking chants. That was the last straw.

"You want to see scary bitch!? I'll show you scary!" Freddy suddenly burst into flame. A spark from the huge fire caught on Kim's wings and burned them to a crisp, causing her to fall on top of a car. The flame went out and Freddy was transformed. He was now wearing the trench coat from his human years over his sweater and huge sections of his muscle were exposed. He had a new green fedora sitting on his head and his "glove" looked more organic, with five steel claws unsheathed from his fingertips.

Kim's eyes widened with fear. She ducked down on her knees and began to pray.

"Now I lay me down to sleep. The Master of Dreams my soul I'll keep." She said in a shaky voice.

As Freddy was approaching her, ready to dismember her, He got a very wicked idea. He retracted his claws and with a simple snap of his fingers, Kim was back in her bed and Freddy, now back to his normal self, hat and all, was outside her door. They were still in the dream world but only Freddy knew that. He took the form of her father and materialized a copy of her mother alongside him. Then he opened the door.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Freddy asked in Kim's Dad's voice. Kim herself was drenched in sweat and was on the brink of tears. "Dad! Mom!" She hugged both Freddy and the fake Mom tightly.

"I-I need Hypnocil." Kim whispered.

"What?" Freddy-Dad asked.

"I need Hypnocil! I can't handle the nightmares! I don't want to dream anymore.

"But sweetie, Hypnocil is a very dangerous medicine. Why look what it did to me." As she said this, Kim's "mother" began to melt which terrified Kim.

"Mom!"

"We all need to dream young lady." Freddy said was his disguise began to fade away. "Just like we all need to die. Before Kim could react, Freddy raised his bladed glove and sliced Kim's throat, producing four symmetrical cuts. She began choking on her own blood and tried to hold her neck closed. The amount of blood loss mixed with an inability to breathe proved fatal for Kim. She fell back to bed, her throat opening up like an accordion. All while Freddy laughed evilly.

Freddy knew that her parents would find her in the morning. He could already imagine the horrified look on their faces. It made him smile even bigger. He slowly leaned his face in Kim's ear. He knew she would listen.

"Wanna know a cool fact about the brain?" He said. "After the heart stops, the brain stays active for 7 minutes in a dream state." He presented his blades to her face again while licking his lips. "That means I get to have fun with you for 8.571428571428571 more seconds. And I promise to make every second…"

He stabbed her in the stomach.

"…feel like an eternity. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

 _ **The End**_


End file.
